


【授权翻译|PG】Sherlock的5+1次违法行为 by Anarion

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 简介：Sherlock的5次违法行为每次都导致了一只小动物的死亡并引发出一次令人震惊的坦白，而最后一次的动物活了下来，但John承认其实无论怎样他都想跟Sherlock滚床单了……





	【授权翻译|PG】Sherlock的5+1次违法行为 by Anarion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5+1'Sherlock's illegal actions'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400929) by Anarion. 



> 警告：小动物死亡，毒药涉及  
> 弃权声明：遗憾的是角色们都不是属于我的，我也不拿他们赚钱（虽然那样就太cool了！！）。  
> 授权书：  
> OMG, I sooo happy that you liked it enough to translate it! *happy dance*  
> Please go ahead, I am very honoured!
> 
> Anarion

5+1

 

1.

“Sherlock，说真的，我们不能就这么闯进那间公寓！”

John知道自己是在白费口舌，但他们中总得有个理智的人。虽然如此他还是继续看着Sherlock在阳台门上撬锁，他们刚才是从楼下一个大型垃圾箱上爬上阳台来的。

几秒钟后门锁发出一声轻微的响声，门开了。Sherlock直起身就要往公寓里走，这时John拽住了他的袖管。  
“当心点儿。”他从腰带中抽出枪迅速地左右巡视了一下。

“John。虽然这种英雄般的表现可能真的令人印象深刻但我可以向你保证这是没有必要的。公寓里一个人也没有。”

John就只是盯着Sherlock，直到他耸了耸肩，示意让John先进去。

John小心翼翼地进入了门后的第一个房间，厨房。一条巨大的蟒蛇趴在桌台上。John眨了眨眼睛。“我想我们需要动物管理……”

他继续往里走进起居室，这里被3个巨大的玻璃容器和数十个小一些的玻璃缸塞得满满的。窗帘掩着，所以室内的光线不足以让John看清里面都养着什么。Sherlock跟了进来，指了指另一扇门。“检查卧室，我需要靠近看看。”

John转身看了一眼正忙着往其中一个玻璃容器里看的Sherlock，穿过房间打开了卧室的门。他立刻闻到了那个味道，站在门口迅速地扫视了整个房间之后他转头叫Sherlock。“我找到咱们的嫌犯了。她死了。”

“妙极了。打电话给Lestrade。”

“噢不。你来打电话给Lestrade。你自己可以告诉他我们找到了一具尸体。噢，你还可以同时解释一下我们一开始为什么得擅闯民宅。”

Sherlock哼了一声，但还是按John说的那么做了。就在John关上门之前他突然看到了起居室角落里有什么东西在动。他走过去检查，等他蹲下来的时候才发现自己正跟一只鬣蜥（一种较为庞大的蜥蜴）大眼瞪小眼。

“告诉Lestrade我们真的需要动物管理处的人，她的几只宠物看起来被放了出来。我只希望她没在这儿养什么危险的或者有毒的东西……”

他说着转头看向Sherlock, 侦探已经走进卧室并蹲在尸体旁边了。John知道他可不能跟着Sherlock走进去。Anderson会杀了他的。

“死亡时间不长。但她已经被什么东西啃了。被钝器击打致死。他为什么……”他停顿了一下，目光搜索着什么，然后他跳起身走向她的五斗柜。

John听见了警车开近的声音，走过去打开门让他们进来。接下来一切都乱成一团，Anderson和他的小队试图把Sherlock从卧室里赶出来，同时Lestrade还在忙着朝Sherlock吼着问到底为什么他非要擅闯民宅不可。

最后Lestrade把Sherlock拽出了房间，Anderson立刻摔上了门。Lestrade又吼了几句，但当Sherlock平静地承认他错了的时候吓得一句话也说不出来了。John当然看见了他一本正经的脸上轻微翘起的嘴角。他为了让Lestrade闭上嘴糊弄了他，可能Sherlock终于愿意遵从John的建议，那就是他需要在顺畅的合作关系中工作，不然他早晚会被踢出苏格兰场。

失去了攻击目标的Lestrade的怒气就像撒了气的气球一样萎缩了。他叹了口气，用手抹了把脸。“好吧，只是，拜托别再这么做了。我不能继续对你的违法行为视而不见了。”

“即使那能帮你破案？”

“Sherlock……”John介入道。Sherlock抿紧了双唇。

突然，卧室里传来一声刺耳的尖叫，然后是卧室门上“砰”地一声。三个男人一起看向卧室的门，面面相觑，然后向门走去。Sherlock走在前面，拽开了门。一只死鬣蜥躺在他的脚边。

Anderson站在屋子中间，看起来歇斯底里的。“它掉在我身上了！从该死的天花板上！它就那么掉在我头上！”他喘着粗气瞪着大眼看着他们。

“Anderson……？”Lestrade听起来不知道自己该说什么或者做什么了。

John的医生本能让他走向Anderson，请他离开卧室并到起居室坐一会儿。Lestrade和Sherlock跟出来，前者看起来很迷惑，后者则忍俊不禁。

“刚才发生什么了？”

Anderson看着他的主管。“那东西从天花板上掉到了我头上。我抓起它来就摔到了门上。我……呃，我有爬行动物恐惧症。”

“啊？”这是Lestrade。

Sherlock发出了一声不知何谓的声音，转过身离开了公寓。Anderson哆嗦了一下，因为他可能认为Sherlock是绝不会放过这个嘲笑他的机会的吧。

John看了看他，决定让他放下心来。“别担心，他脑子刚才根本没在这儿。想必已经追踪着凶手的某个线索了。你还好吗？”

Anderson只是点了点头，定了定神就又回去工作了。Lestrade和John对视了一眼，耸了耸肩。

“我得去追Sherlock了，我会尽量让他在找到什么线索时向你汇报的。”

John也离开了公寓，经过了动物管理处正忙着把那条巨蟒想方设法塞进容器的工作人员们，走下了楼梯。

出乎他的意料，Sherlock没走。他靠在墙上等着John。他们的双眼对视的那一秒John就看见了他眼中的笑意，John的医生模式卸了下来。他们俩都开始捧腹大笑，直到彻底喘不过气，不得不肩并着肩倚在墙上为止。

 

作者的话：我决定让你们来决定“令人震惊的坦白”是Anderson的爬行动物恐惧症(我能提恐龙那事儿吗)还是Sherlock向Lestrade承认了自己的错误。

2.

这是个美丽的春日。John和Mary慢悠悠地漫步在拉文纳姆镇风景如画的一座别墅花园草坪上。别墅的主人，一位老人边走在他们身边边说着话。

“这对即将组建家庭的你们来说可是个好地方。我们的上一个医生今年去世了，他的职位还没开始招人呢。你正好可以填补上他的空缺，Watson医生。”

“是啊，这地方不错。”John在心里叹了口气。这可不是他想象的和Mary约会的情形。他的计划是在海德公园野餐，然后参加这周末举行的某个露天演唱会。

但Sherlock当然有别的计划。

今天清晨他闯入John的卧室，告诉他几周前他就在调查的那个被盗珠宝案又出现了新的受害者。他需要从嫌犯祖父的房子里找些证物。

而那就是John即将走进去的那间房子。老人拒绝与Sherlock交谈；他甚至不愿让Sherlock进屋。但他想把房子出售，那么要是John可以装成一位潜在的买家不就完美了吗？

John的 “我跟Mary有约会” 的抗议令人惊讶地被Sherlock高兴的接受了。他认为若是他们俩都装作对那房子感兴趣会是个更好的主意。

至于Mary为何要同意John可完全想不透。

所以现在他们在这儿。装成一对儿要买新房的快乐夫妻。John不太肯定是不是只有“买房子”那一部分是假装的。

“我真的很期待搬去跟我的女儿一起住。”老人还在说着。“自从我老伴去世以后住在这里让我觉得孤单。而且我的外孙需要一点管教了，我怕他可能会误入歧途。”

如果Sherlock是对的，那么他已经误入歧途了。想到Sherlock，他去哪儿了？John希望他尽快离开房子，这样他和Mary就可以离开去好好约个会了。

老人宣称他会留两人自己待一会儿以给他们不受打扰的讨论决定权。他们走到了花园尽头然后又走回来。John觉得Mary看起来太过严肃甚至说实话有点儿苍白了。

“John，我觉得我们应该谈……”

“你这个狗娘养的，光天化日下闯进我家？！给你点儿颜色看看！”房主的声音传了过来，随后是一声枪响。

“上帝啊，Sherlock！”John开始向房子狂奔，看见Sherlock冲出后门跑进了树林。John冲到老人身边及时地夺下了他手中的枪，才使得第二枪击中了树梢而不是Sherlock的后背。

“你疯了吗？你不能跑出来随便朝人开枪！”

“他闯入了我家！我有权保卫我的财产安全。”

John试图让自己冷静下来。“你知道吗，我觉得发生像这样光天化日的入室盗窃和你这样的邻居上考虑，这不是我们要找的房子。再见。”

他转身离开去找Mary，她站在树林边缘，低头看着地上。

“Mary，我们走吧……怎么了，你怎么哭了？”

“他杀死了一只松鼠，John。一只无辜的松鼠，他就这么射中了它。”Mary流着泪说。

“啥……？对不起，Mary。把你拽到这儿还看到这一切我感到很抱歉。但是我不明白你为什么这么伤心。这只不过是只死松鼠。”

“我怀孕了，John。”

寂静。

John咽了口唾沫。

“但我们还没……”

“对，我们还没做过。”她看着自己的双手。“对不起，John。我没有伤你心的意思。”

John试图探寻自己的感觉。他没感到伤心。好吧，也许有一点。但基本上他没什么感觉，混杂着松了口气的心情。

“咱们去找Sherlock。然后我送你回家。”

这绝对不是他想象的和Mary约会的进展。

 

3.

 

John跟在Sherlock身后走上位于3楼的一间公寓。警车的闪光从走廊窗户映了进来。Lestrade发短信通知他们警方找到了一场谋杀案的受害者，需要Sherlock的帮助。不出所料。

“很典型。”Sherlock说。不出所料。  
但让John没料到的是公寓内部的样子。他有种踏进了另一个世界的感觉。要他说得是中国。装饰和家具绝对是中国风。

因为窗前立着的木质雕花屏风，公寓里光线很暗。其中的一扇屏风被人移开了。后面露出的窗户上挂着一副巨大的画着绿色稻田的画，看起来逼真的就像窗外的风景。John眨了眨眼。

Sally咧嘴笑了笑。“是啊，我刚才也一时产生错觉了。看起来十分真实，是吧？”

在John能回答之前熟悉的召唤声从隔壁传来。他边回应着边走过门槛。因为警方立起的大型聚光灯，这间房里显得很亮。

整个房间毫无装饰，只有中间的一张大床和房门对面靠墙放置的一个小衣橱。地板与隔壁一样，抛光厚木，颜色深到接近黑色。

因此John一开始没看到血。一大滩深色的血液干涸在地板上。

“等等，受害者在哪儿？”

“好问题。我们没找到。但出血量这么大，那人肯定死了。”Lestrade站在房间另一端看着Sherlock。

“他们把她带走了。她无视了他们寄来的警告。”以他独有的戏剧性动作，Sherlock关上了门给他们看门后钉着的那条死蛇。

“他们在她门的里面钉了一条死蛇，那她还敢回来住？”

……

“John，我们要出门。打给Lestrade。”

“我们要跟Lestrade一起出去？”

“对，告诉他30分钟后在唐人街跟咱们碰面，在龙的传说（这么给力的店名囧）门口。

“那么你解决这个案子了？”

“大约50分钟内就能搞定。”

Sherlock在“没有尸体的谋杀”一案上已经花了两天在笔记本电脑上搜索，在起居室走来走去嘟嘟哝哝，还有冲出门去上帝知道的什么地方了。John没被要求一起去。

此时他们正和Lestrade一起站在唐人街。Sherlock解释他前几天研究了三合会并与他的几个联络员（流浪汉们）见了面。John这才突然意识到他为什么必须要独自去做这些事，他特意哼了一声表示理解，因为Sherlock瞟了他一眼。

“John，还在怀疑我非常重视你的陪伴么？”他脸上的一个微笑让John的心里暖暖的。

“她涉及运毒，多数人都不敢谈论这件事。我最后还是找到了同意帮忙的人；虽然他也是有条件的。”

“什么样的条件？”

“我们需要参与一项小型违法活动以表明我们不会在事后暴露他。”

“什么？Sherlock，我不能那么做，即使是为了案子。”

“是什么样的违法活动？”John背叛了他的良好道德准则。

“那叫做shéjiǔ——蛇酒。你要喝下一条蛇的血与酒的混合物。据说有壮阳补肾之功效。可能还对你的婚姻有好处哪。”

“Sherlock！”Lestrade瞪了他一眼，本想严厉，但目光中透着被逗乐了的光。

“John你呢？”

“没门。太恶心了！”

“别那么幼稚。我需要有人跟我一起喝。”

“Greg？说到底这可是你的嫌犯。我不过是个跟班的。”John咧着嘴笑道。

“我不能。”Lestrade非常严肃地说。

“为什么？”Sherlock还在盯着街对面，随口问。

“我就是不能。”

“真是太有说服力了……”

“看在老天的份上，我虽然没喝了，但还是个不折不扣的酒鬼！*（原文dry alcoholic，没查到中文释义，求解。）   
两双眼睛瞪着Lestrade，三人陷入了一片死寂，这寂静对于三个——虽然没人承认但绝对是——朋友的人来说有些太长了。

Lestrade看向迅速从震惊中恢复过来并开始演绎的Sherlock。“你忘了吗？那是咱们初次见面时你第一件注意到的事实之一。”

“我没忘。我不忘记事情。我删除了它。”

“你什么？为什么？”

“这对我的工作来说不重要。”

“它 怎么会 对你的工作不重要？”John很生气，但他不太确定这怒气是冲着谁。是从没有注意到迹象的他自己？还是从没提起过这件事的Sherlock？

“因为我看到了他的努力，据我推测那相当艰难，但他战胜了自己。而了解他坚韧的性格和顽强的意志力之后我就知道他不会再放纵自己。因此这对未来的工作来说并不重要。我删除了它。”

现在被两双眼睛盯着的人换成了面色如常的Sherlock。John惊叹于他对Lestrade做出的称赞。Lestrade瞠目结舌的愣着。

John咽了口唾沫。“哦去他的，我来吧。我在阿富汗又不是没吃过比死蛇更糟的东西。咱们走。”

他们穿过马路进入另一家餐厅。Sherlock将目光锁定在后厨的一个男人身上，那人冲他点了点头，做了个要他们跟上的手势。他们跟在他身后穿过一条漆黑的窄小走廊，直到走进一个昏暗的，只点着几盏红灯笼的房间。

房间正中立着一张桌子，上面放满了玻璃烧杯和小瓶，里面装着草药、根茎和其他难以分辨的物品。桌后坐着一位蓄着花白胡子的老头，他脸上的皱纹像是老树皮一样多。

Lestrade清了清嗓子。

“坐。”老头说。John和Sherlock坐了下来，Lestrade表明自己更想站着。老人摆出两个杯子，一瓶白酒和一把刀。John感到有点恶心，而Sherlock却看起来非常自在。

那个刚刚给他们领路的人又进来了，手中捉着一条盘着身子的蛇，他把那条蛇放在老头面前的桌上，手死死地攥着蛇头。那是一条眼镜蛇，美丽但有剧毒。John的直觉使他想把椅子移得离桌子远一点，但Sherlock把手放在了John的腿上，John立刻像车灯前的小鹿一样僵住了。他的心狂跳着，而这跟那条蛇毫无关系。

Lestrade又清了清嗓子。

老头拿起刀熟练地一刀切下了蛇头，把涌出的蛇血倒入两个杯中，然后又用酒液将它们倒满。他们两个人举起杯子，然后看着对方。一时间，他们目光之间的穿过的某种东西让John浑身战栗。他不知道自己是怎么了。

然后Sherlock慢慢地眨了一下眼，当他睁开眼睛时，那一刻的感觉消失了。他朝John微微一笑，将酒一干而尽。John闭上眼跟着喝了下去。这酒的劲头冲的可怕，他根本没尝出一点血气，但它划过他喉头的感觉奇怪极了。

“你们还想不想吃蛇肉和心脏？”

“呃……”John不知道怎么回答才好。他们还需要吃那些吗？Sherlock什么也没说，但最终还是摇了摇头，从桌上拿起一个信封站了起来，像他往常那样大步离开了房间。John和Lestrade面面相觑，一头雾水，只好跟着走了出去。等他们又站在大街上时，Sherlock转过身来。

“做得好，John。”他看向Lestrade。“是楼下那个花店的男孩杀了那女孩儿。但你不会找到尸体了。”

“什么？Sherlock，等等！”

但Sherlock已经转身面向马路。

“出租！”

4

 

John在Harry家过完周末，回到了家。Harry和Clara决定再给她们的婚姻一次机会。Clara恳求他去她们家参加她的生日会，同她们过个周末，而John最终答应了。结果还真是令人惊讶的不错。

公寓里静悄悄的，空气中弥漫着好久没通风的证据。夏日的热度和公寓里关着的窗户是罪魁祸首。看起来Sherlock这几天也不在这里。

也许是有新案子了？原以为Sherlock的计划是利用此段时间把所有John不想知道的实验给做了呢。但厨房桌台上的惨状看起来还蛮符合原计划的。除了那个新装置。那个是人类的……？John决定他现在不想知道那是什么了。

他叹了口气，走过去推开了窗户。3只死苍蝇和1只大黄蜂躺在窗台上。新鲜的空气迅速灌入公寓，把它们的尸体扫到了地上。John奇怪地为那只死去的大黄蜂伤心了一会儿。

他提起背包回他的房间。经过Sherlock房间紧闭的门。John打开自己房间的窗户，开始把衣服从包里拿出来。然后他突然觉得也得去Sherlock的房间看看，因为你永远不知道他在里面藏了什么——易爆的、易燃的、传染性的、腐烂的、有毒的或者以上所有各项的混合——那些可能会因高温起反应的东西。

为保万一他敲了门，但门内没人回应。所以他打开了门，然后迅速后退了一步。这间房间里的空气更糟，房里绝对有什么东西腐烂了。房间里黑漆漆的。John向窗户走去，拉开窗帘打开了窗。

当他回过身他的目光落到床上，然后他的心脏险些停跳。Sherlock，赤裸着，像一只死去的鸟儿一样蜷缩在床上，床单缠在他身上，他比往常还要苍白，浑身大汗。而且他发臭了。

John冲了过去，谢天谢地他能看到那胸膛微弱的起伏，然后跪下身检查Sherlock的脉搏。然后他看到了Sherlock胳膊上的针眼。

他看了看周围然后找到了它们：床头柜上的小型注射器。

“天哪，Sherlock。吗啡？”他低声嘶语。

他一半的大脑已经在试图回忆他的药箱里有没有纳洛酮（一种药品，C19H 21NO 4，用作一种麻醉性药物的对抗剂，如吗啡），而另一半大脑则继续为Sherlock做着检查。当意识到药效已经过去时他松了口气，Sherlock只是在筋疲力尽的深度睡眠中而已。

他站起身花了30分钟仔细的为Sherlock清洗身体，并换了床单。就在他差不多完成时，Sherlock醒了。

“嗯……John？”

“对，我在呢。睡吧。你会好起来的。”

“别……担心，John……只是吗啡。”

“只是吗啡？上帝啊，有些在阿富汗的医生用吗啡为那些重伤的士兵实施安乐死。你为什么这么做？”

“新实验……需要思考。”然后Sherlock又睡着了。

John在Sherlock床边坐下，恼怒地闭上了眼睛。

他在Sherlock粗重的喘息中惊醒，Sherlock正在梦中呓语。John将一只手覆上他的前额，轻轻地低声安抚着他。

“太多信息……不能思考……你走了。”

“嘘，我现在在这儿呢。”

“有时候我只想把你囚禁在公寓里……永远跟我在一起……就像琥珀中的昆虫。”这话真是又恼人又让他惊讶的甜蜜，John想道。

他移动到Sherlock身边躺下，握住了他的手。

“我不会离开你的。我发誓。”

就在此时，他顿悟到，他儿时对于家庭、带花园的房子和一堆孩子的梦想止步于梦想而已了。那不再是他想要的了。他想要在这里，与世界上唯一的咨询侦探一起过着惊心动魄的生活。

他被Sherlock弄醒了，那人正坐在床上用手指头戳他。

“John。我好了。你没必要继续看着我。要不然你受伤的那面肩膀非得开始疼不可。”

John知道他说的对，但那些话还是让他怒火中烧。

“好了？你当然没好。你彻底疯了。吗啡？你脑抽了吗？”

“一切事态都在我控制范围内【能译成“我有数”么】。我只是需要转移一下自己的注意力。”

“吗啡不是用来转移注意力的。这是慢性自杀。我知道是因为我见过，Sherlock。它减轻疼痛，不只是身体上的，还有心理上的。我在阿富汗的时候见过它的作用。人们开始疲惫于战争，杀戮，活着，一切。一开始他们只是变得冷漠，然后他们就开始吸毒。”

他沉默了一会儿。Sherlock只是看着他，像以往一样看到了比John表现出的更多的东西。

“消极自杀就是停止关心，一开始是对其他人，然后是不再关心自己。我亲身经历过，Sherlock。幸运的是在我开始吸毒之前我就被击中了。”

直到那只手轻轻地落在他肩上时，他才意识到自己在哭，虽然犹豫，但那只犹豫的手明显是个邀请。John将双臂搂住那人紧紧抱住，低声抽泣着。

Sherlock一言不发，没有任何空洞安慰的话，只是用他温暖安心的臂膀紧拥着John。Sherlock抱着他直到他睡着。

John没有听见Sherlock轻声耳语，“事情在你受伤之后没有好转。在你回家之后也没有好转。但接着你遇见了我。”他没有看到Sherlock顿悟时的令人生畏的微笑。

但他注意到Sherlock再也没有用过吗啡。

 

5

 

John和Molly站在巴兹医学院的一间实验室里，低声谈论着最近横扫伦敦的流感疫情和众多患者。

Sherlock在另一间实验室里鼓捣着某种声波震感实验。目前他们手上没有案子，但为了众人的福祉Sherlock手上有足够的实验可以让他忙一阵子了。

John某种程度上挺开心的，因为最近他在诊所有不少事做。而且不用担心回家后看见因Sherlock的无聊而被炸毁的公寓实在是太让人舒心了。

John正打算请Molly下楼喝杯咖啡的时候，桌上的玻璃烧杯们突然开始嘎嘎作响。这时一个烧杯突然爆炸开来，把Molly吓了一跳，她发出一声尖叫。

John抓住她并把她拽到旁边的桌子底下，拉过一个堆在实验室前面的木箱，使他们处于一个封闭的空间里。这时耳边传来了更多玻璃破碎的响声。

几分钟后一切归于平静。John从桌下钻出来冲进了Sherlock那间实验室。他正站在一个奇形怪状的机器前，看起来稍显狼狈还有些恼怒，但还好毫发无伤。

“Sherlock！你没事吧？”

“嗯？没事，当然。”他不在意地摆了摆手。

“我猜刚才那是你的实验？”

之后，当警察赶到时，他们才知道那是个造成了整栋大楼的每扇窗户玻璃都被震得粉碎的实验。有人报警说这里发生了恐怖袭击。没人受伤真是个奇迹。

John给Lestrade去了电话，因为他觉得如果由他来处理Sherlock而不是其他陌生警察的话事情不会闹得太大。正在他们等着Lestrade来的时候，Sally冲了进来，脸上带着能吓坏除Sherlock以外所有人的诡异笑容。“逮到你了，怪胎！这一次你完蛋了！Lestrade这回也保不住你啦！给你点颜色看看。还有，你杀死了这只麻雀！”

说着她把那只死去的小鸟扔到了Sherlock脚边。

……

当天下午Mycroft拜访了221 B。John一边走向厨房煮茶一边告诉他Sherlock不在。

“我知道。他在苏格兰场。”

寂静。那他来这儿干嘛？

“对他破坏公共财产的指控已经撤销了。”

寂静。John往茶壶里倒满水。

“你知道么，John，你们俩能够认识真是太好了。我只希望这事儿能发生的更早些。但现在你在这儿了，这也不错。我真希望我的儿子哪一天也能有个像你这样的朋友。”

“你有个儿子？”

“是的。”

“我没听说过。”

“没人知道。Sherlock也是。”

John差点把茶壶摔到地上。

“他不知道？怎么可能？”

“这是为了他的安全。我有许多敌人。他跟他妈妈住一起。Sherlock不知道是因为我认为那会让他伤心的。”

“啥？为什么他会伤心？确实，他可能不太会跟孩子相处，但我认为他会为你有了家庭而感到高兴的。”

“我没有家庭。而我刚才指的是我儿子很能让我想起那个年龄的Sherlock。我不想给他压力，让他知道有另一个孩子会遭受同他一样的童年。”

“但正因为他知道那是什么感觉，他应该可以帮助那孩子。”

“他不会想帮忙的。”

“你怎么知道。再说了，这不应该是他的决定吗？”

John想象了一下。也许他初见时的那个男人不会想要帮助他的侄子，但Sherlock这几年明显改变了许多。

Mycroft看着他，明显看到了什么让他满意的东西。John完全不知道他看到了什么。

“我得走了。谢谢你的茶，Watson医生。就像我之前所说的，我很高兴他找到了你。”

John在原地站了一会儿，不明白Mycroft为什么要告诉他自己儿子的事。他到底为什么来这一趟？然后他意识到他的茶壶里根本没放茶。

 

12/03二更

 

6（+1）

“我们得让这些车停下来。”

Sherlock，John和Sally正站在皮卡迪里广场旁的三岔路口处，看着缓缓移动的车流。

“咱们不能干等到警察过来，必须做点儿什么拖延时间而又不能引起绑匪警觉的事。”

Sherlock沉思了一会儿，然后转身面向John和Sally。

“我们走到马路中间，脱掉衣服吧。”

“什么？你疯了么？我们会被捕的。”

“说真的，John，在首相及其全家都被绑架了的情况下，警察们有别的事好做。”

说着，他走进了车流中，然后开始解衬衫扣子。John目瞪口呆。

“我真的、真的不想承认，但怪胎这回说的对。这会使交通堵塞，而且我想不出比这更好的主意了。”

然后她也走到马路中间，穿过已经因Sherlock造成阻塞的喧闹车队，开始脱她的外衣。车喇叭嘟嘟的响着，有些人叫喊起来，还有些开始起哄。

John瞬间有种他这是在平行世界的感觉。然后这荒谬的事态让他开始哈哈大笑起来。Sherlock转过头看他，而John给他一个咧开嘴的笑容，然后把他的毛衣拽过头顶，走向第三个路口。

有人把车载收音机的音量调到了最大，Sally便一边拉她裙子的拉链一边跳起舞来。

John就位后开始解衬衫扣子。他满意地看见整个三岔口的交通基本上已经彻底瘫痪了。他开始随着收音机里的歌曲吹口哨。

人们从车上跳了下来，有些人还在骂着，但还有些人加入他们跳起了舞。

John边拉开裤子拉链，一边无意识地注意到一只刺猬正慢慢地爬过马路。

……

几小时后他们回到了贝克街，John一屁股坐到了他的扶手椅中。

“疯狂的一天！”他大笑道。

他们确实被逮捕了，但仅仅一会儿以后Mycroft就走了进来。他们的突发奇想颇有成效，交通堵塞的时间足够NSY(新苏格兰场) 把首相和他的家人们成功解救出来。最后他们说不定还可能会因在公共场所裸奔得枚奖章呢，John愉悦地想着。

Sherlock还站在门口，眼中带着疑问看着他。

“怎么了？”

“我以为你会生我的气。你刚才在我建议那么做的时候不太高兴，而且那 的确 让我们被捕了。因为我。”

“好吧，它的确是个彻头彻尾的疯点子。但克服了一开始的惊吓之后那实际上很有意思。而且是为了好事。”

“Donovan警员说她全程都在想着谋杀我的方法。”

“真的？我那么做的时候没想什么。而之后我考虑的就只是你的身体有多美，美到我真的挺想跟你做。”

这让Sherlock哑口无言，但这并不是令人震惊的表白。

“哦，别误会。”John站起身走向Sherlock。

“我不是只想要你的身体。我想要你整个人。你的身体，你聪明的大脑，你疯狂的想法和你随时有生命危险的生活方式。你可以无视我的话并在几秒钟之后删除这一切，我们还是像以前一样保持朋友关系。但我需要你知道，我爱你。”

这也不是令人震惊的表白。真正让人震惊的表白在20秒后，Sherlock终于反应过来怎么说话的时候。

“我不想删除你的任何一句话。”

因为谁想过伟大的Sherlock Holmes有爱的能力呢？当然不是John。在Sherlock缩短了他们彼此的距离，把他按在墙上吻住时，他还站在原地目瞪口呆着呢。

 

END


End file.
